Por siempre almas unidas
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: La historia de los elegidos por las Diosas narrada desde otra perspectiva, donde se demuestra que por siempre serán almas unidas. Conjunto de siete one-shots, más un extra, dedicados a la semana zelink en español (promocionada en Tumblr).
1. Promesas

**_Comentarios iniciales:_**

 _Hola a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien. Como habrán leído en el resumen, esta historia es dedicada al evento de la semana zelink en español, que se encuentra promocionándose en Tumblr, en el blog de_ _ **greenieloveszelink**_ _._

 _¿Qué tema elegí? Pues escogí publicar un conjunto de siete cortos (más un extra) oneshots de mi historia "Almas unidas", pero en spin-off, es decir, que no serán hechos que se vieron en la trama original, aunque si se relacionarán. Además, coincidentemente el fanfic cumplió un año de haber finalizado el 14 de Septiembre, cosa que me llena de felicidad, nostalgia, entre muchos otros sentimientos. Creo que ese es un buen momento para hacerle un homenaje._

 _La publicación empieza el día de hoy y terminará este Domingo 25 de Septiembre._

 _La imagen de perfil es la misma que la de "Almas unidas", la cual es creación de_ _ **Tsuku-sama (Tsukuyomi Land en Tumblr)**_ _._

 _¡Espero lo disfruten!_

 _…_

 _Antes de comenzar la historia, tomar en cuenta lo siguiente:_

\- _Los cambios de escena se darán con la barra que posee el editor de esta página._

\- _Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva._

\- _Los flashbacks se abrirán y se cerrarán con el siguiente símbolo: *.*.*.*.*_

\- _Los sueños serán relatados en primera persona. Se iniciarán y finalizarán con tres puntos: …_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo._

* * *

 **PROMESAS**

Con la llegada del amanecer, las implacables y frías ventiscas se habían despejado del ambiente, regalando a los ojos de quien lo contemplara un hermoso paisaje montañoso, con frondosos árboles cubiertos de copos de nieve y el olor de los azafranes perfumando desde la distancia.

Con prisa y gracia, una figura cubierta por las sombras se trasladaba por aquellos terrenos. Se notaba ansiosa por llegar a un sitio en especial, a uno escondido en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Ya en su destino, el misterioso ser se detuvo, y con interés contempló lo que tanto había buscado.

En medio de la alfombra de nieve, se hallaba una humilde cabaña, en cuyo interior se encontraba uno que otro mueble viejo, pero que en su esencia guardaba invaluables memorias y promesas de un par de enamorados unidos por el destino, pero sobre todo un amor originado desde inicio de los tiempos.

Finalmente, la imagen del misterioso ser se había despejado, mostrando que se trataba de la dama elegida por las Diosas, quien se hallaba cubierta bajo su identidad de las sombras para no ser reconocida. Zelda observaba fascinada la cabaña donde había confirmado su amor con el hombre que amaba, y en donde sus promesa de volver al lado del otro fue sellada con luz y fuerza.

\- _¡No vas a perderme! No pienso morirme ni alejarme de ti por nada del mundo. Yo te juro, Zelda, por las Diosas, por mis padres… por el inmenso amor que siento por ti, que yo saldré triunfador de esta batalla._

\- _Link…_

\- _Aún tenemos demasiadas cosas por las que vivir, cumplir sueños que sólo podremos lograrlo estando juntos. No importa con cuántas heridas de gravedad termine, ni los fuertes golpes que reciba en mi batalla contra Ganondorf, yo te juro que estaremos juntos y vivos para seguir amándonos como antes… como siempre._

Su corazón se estremeció de alegría al recordar tan hermosas palabras, las únicas que fueron capaces de calmar las dolorosas llagas que atormentaban su corazón, y de las que ahora sólo quedaba el amargo y efímero recuerdo.

La joven decidió seguir con su recorrido, moviéndose con agilidad por las llanuras y árboles para llegar a otro interesado sitio, aunque teniendo cuidado de no caerse para no arriesgar lo más valioso para ella.

\- _Talvez te parezca una cursilería que yo me encuentre arrodillado como si te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, pero si hago esto, es porque me doblego completamente al inmenso amor que siento por ti. Desde hace tiempo había planeado darte un anillo, no porque sea un requisito prematrimonial o algo parecido, sino como símbolo del compromiso que yo he adquirido contigo, de amarte y respetarte con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Cuando planee dártelo, no pude hacerlo y me sentí sumamente mal por eso, pero ahora, agradezco a las Diosas que las cosas hayan ocurrido así, pues ahora me reencuentro contigo como un hombre más fuerte y digno de ti, capaz de cuidarte y protegerte con mi propia vida si es necesario._

Y con aquellos recuerdos renaciendo en su mente, llegó al manantial en donde sus votos de amor fueron renovados y sus corazones volvieron a enlazarse. Encantada con aquella imagen, la princesa observó el anillo que su esposo le había regalado ese día, el que al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, cambiaba de tono como los rayos del sol en el ocaso. La joven siguió contemplando su reliquia en completo silencio, hasta que un ligero sonido la sorprendió.

Con mirada dulce y cautivadora, Zelda observó como en el rebozo amarrado a su pecho despertaba su hijo, quien estaba próximo a cumplir tres meses en pocos días. El bebé se restregaba sus ojos mientras contemplaba a su madre, la que con una sonrisa le acariciaba su delicada cabeza.

\- Buenos días, mi pequeño dormilón. Estás tan cubierto del frío que recién te das cuenta que ya no estás en tu cunita.

Luego de sus palabras, la princesa se acercó a besar el rostro de su bebé, sin embargo, sus acciones se vieron detenidas al sentir como alguien por detrás la tomaba de la cintura, para luego voltearla y besarla con cariño.

\- Link… ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó, sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo llegue? Digamos que Impa me ayudó con un pequeño empujón para llegar hasta aquí. – dijo, sonriendo con picardía.

\- Ya veo… – expresó, avergonzada.

\- Así que la guerrera de las sombras se ha venido de paseo sin mí. Y lo peor de todo, en complicidad con mi propio hijo. Me siento traicionado. – dijo el príncipe, fingiendo resentimiento.

\- Oh, no digas eso, mi amor. Sólo que dormías como piedra y no quise levantarte, así que tomé a nuestro pequeño y lo traje conmigo. El día de hoy me desperté con la mente embargada por los recuerdos, y es por eso que quise venir acá, el lugar en donde me juraste que volverías a mi lado y renovamos nuestros votos de amor. Contra viento y marea cumpliste con tu promesa. – dijo la joven, conmovida hasta el alma.

\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Este sitio simboliza la promesa de nuestra victoria… de nuestro reencuentro. Aunque te olvidas de un pequeño detalle sobre este lugar.

\- ¿Ah? ¿De cuál?

\- Que fue en este sitio donde concebimos a Aidan.

La joven se sonrojó ante las palabras de su amado, mientras que su bebé rio ligeramente ante la reacción de su madre, percibiendo la felicidad en la que se hallaba. Link lanzó una carcajada al verla en ese estado, para luego acercarse a ella y juntar su frente para mirarla deleitado a los ojos, sometido a su amor.

\- Te amo. – dijo la joven, encantada.

\- Y yo te amo más, y por siempre mantendremos la promesa que nos regalamos en aquella época de frío, y al mismo tiempo cálido invierno, la cual se ha consumado en el fruto del amor que tenemos en los brazos.

Al terminar su intercambio de palabras, la pareja unió sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras que su bebé los miraba con un gesto curioso y risueño, preguntándose qué tan agradable había en lo que sus padres compartían.

Y fue así, que la frialdad del Pico Nevado, una vez más, se vio invadida por el inmenso y cálido amor de los elegidos por las Diosas, quienes reviviendo la fuerza de su promesa, demostraron que por siempre serian almas unidas.

 ** _19/09/2016_**


	2. Destino

**DESTINO**

El paso del tiempo se había desvanecido, mas la oscuridad imponía su presencia.

Las tinieblas se hallaban llenas de orgullo y encanto, pues entre sus brazos mecía a quien desde ahora acompañaría para siempre, a quien le recordaría el motivo por el que había tenido el gusto, o más bien disgusto de conocerla.

La perpetua negrura se sentía encantada de tener en su poder al joven que siempre la había desafiado, el que desde el inicio de los tiempos impuso la luz de su propia alma para verla derrotada y sometida a su bondad, acabando así con el peor de sus enemigos, el Rey del Mal. El ser que la oscuridad tenía apresado era el héroe elegido por las Diosas, quien finalmente había sido vencido.

Poco a poco, los ojos de Link comenzaron a abrirse, y en el proceso creyó que la luz que todas las mañanas lo molestaba iba a incomodarlo, o en el caso contrario, que los besos de su amada iban a despertarlo, fascinado y extasiado por encontrarse con su mirada, con la sonrisa que tanto amaba, con ella en toda su hermosa expresión. Sin embargo, al despertar no encontró más que sólo la oscuridad rodeándole, sin la luna o las estrellas alumbrando, o la frescura del viento nocturno meciendo sus cabellos. Sólo el terror naciente de las tinieblas lo rodeaba, trayendo a la desesperación como su compañía.

Link no recordaba en qué momento había llegado a tan perturbador sitio, no comprendía qué pudo haber causado que aquello sucediera, hasta que un desgarrador sonido logró refrescar su memoria.

\- _Link… despierta, por favor. Ya todo terminó._

Aquella voz la reconoció al instante, podría haberlo hecho desde kilómetros de distancia, e incluso si estuviera sordo, pues escucharla no era un privilegio para sus oídos, sino para su alma y corazón. El príncipe podía oír a su amada llamándolo con calma, pero con un ligero dejo de angustia, cosa que sin poder evitarlo lo desesperó.

\- ¿Zelda? Mi amor… ¿dónde estás?

El joven comenzó a caminar por todos lados para poder encontrar a su amada, mas lo único que vio en su trayecto fue oscuridad perpetua, por todos lados y sin una salida a la vista.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Zelda!

\- _¡Basta, Link! ¡Ya despierta de una vez, por favor! No es necesario que hagas esto, ya todo lo malo que nos rodeaba ha terminado, así que abre los ojos, necesito que me mires y que acabes con el dolor que me está consumiendo._

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A qué dolor se refería? Ahora el tono de voz de su princesa se escuchaba suplicante y desgarrador, como si frente a ella se encontrara una imagen de él que ella no pudiera soportar. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo para martirizarla? ¿Por qué no hacía caso a sus palabras?

\- ¿Qué despierte? ¿Por qué me pides eso?

No entendía en lo absoluto el motivo por el que su esposa le estaba haciendo esa petición con tanta angustia y tristeza, y lo peor de todo, por qué él no la complacía si había nacido con el privilegio de hacerlo por el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Se odiaba a si mismo por ser el causante de su dolor.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

\- _¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tú me prometiste que saldrías con vida de esta batalla, que no me dejarías sola y estarías conmigo siempre! ¡Tienes que cumplir con tu juramento, no seas un mentiroso!_

Y con tan dolorosos reclamos, el príncipe terminó por desmoronarse en el suelo. En ese instante recordó el juramento que le había hecho a su amada en el Pico Nevado, donde pasaron los días más hermosos de su vida. Fue en esa época, donde él le juró que saldría vivo de la batalla contra su enemigo, sin importar con cuántas heridas terminara, pues juntos deseaban cumplir con todos sus sueños y amarse inmensamente. Sin embargo, las palabras de su esposa demostraban que aquel pacto se había roto, lo que podría significar lo que no se atrevía a mencionar.

\- No puede ser…

Siguió de rodillas en el suelo, mientras sentía como su alma se despedazaba sin misericordia alguna y su corazón se desangraba dolorosamente. No podía creer que la muerte lo había alcanzado, que su maldito enemigo terminó por salirse con la suya, y que la cruenta batalla contra él terminó por llevarlo al fracaso. A pesar de que logró vencer a Ganondorf, este lo devastó de la manera más dolorosa y estratega que podía haberlo hecho, separándolo de su amada y torturarlo con su llanto y lágrimas.

\- _Te lo suplico… no me dejes, hazlo por mí y por nuestro bebé. No nos abandones_.

Un desgarrador grito se escuchó en medio de las penumbras, el cual había sido producido por el héroe elegido por las Diosas. Link se sentía devastado, golpeaba el suelo con tanta fuerza y odio que hasta sus manos pudieron haberse desangrado, mas nada de eso ocurrió, lo que demostraba que estaba más muerto que su misma alma.

Luego de unos segundos, dejó de seguir agrediéndose para empezar a llorar como un condenado, mientras dolorosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Su llanto iba en aumento, pareciendo no tener fin. Su enemigo había cumplido su venganza, guardando sus últimos segundos de vida para cumplirla. Lo aniquiló por la espalda ante los ojos de su amada, sin importarle el inocente que se encontraba acogiendo. El villano sabía perfectamente que la única manera de derrotar a sus legendarios rivales no se conseguiría por medio de agresiones, sino separándolos de la manera más despiadada.

\- Zelda… perdóname. No… no pude cumplir con mi juramento… no pude conocer a nuestro bebé, mi amor.

No se arrepentía de haberse interpuesto entre el ataque de Ganondorf y su princesa, ni siquiera pensó una sola vez en haber hecho lo contrario, pues para él, ella era sagrada, mucho más con el ser que llevaba en el vientre, fruto del amor de ambos; y con tal de mantenerlos a salvo hubiera hecho lo que sea con tal de protegerlos. Sin ellos jamás hubiera podido seguir viviendo, sin embargo, no por eso su maldita realidad no le pesaba.

\- Perdónenme… por favor…

El joven no dejaba de repetir las mismas palabras, pues en su lastimado corazón no había cabida para nada más que el dolor. El llanto de su amada le desangraba los oídos, mas después de unos segundos este empezó a ser acompañado por la macabra risa de Ganondorf, quien desde donde se encontraba, que seguramente era desde las brasas del averno, se regocijaba en el dolor de sus enemigos. No importaba cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar hasta volver a la vida, pues la satisfacción de ver sufrir a los amantes no tenía precio.

\- ¡CALLATE, BASTARDO! ¡DEJA DE REIRTE!

Las amenazas del joven fueron en vano, pues la risa no se detuvo, más bien redujo su potencia para permitir que el llanto de la princesa se siga escuchando, llevando al guerrero al completo desquicio.

\- _¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla… esto no puede estar ocurriendo de nuevo!_

¿De nuevo? Desde que su suplicio había comenzado, sentía su dolor como si lo hubiera conocido de antes. Su memoria empezó a despejarse para mostrarle que no era la primera vez que se separaba de su amada, o que ella debía someterse al calvario de verlo morir entre sus brazos. Todo lo mostrado eran retazos de las vidas que vivió junto a ella… en las que también murió.

\- _…_ _Sólo tienes que hacer una simple asociación. En una era mueres, pero en la siguiente vives y tienes la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que amas. Si rememoras un poco en tus vivencias... ¿Cuál crees que será el destino que las Diosas tienen para ti en esta época? ¿La vida o la muerte?_

¿Acaso la muerte lo esperaba en esta vida? Y pensar que las diferencias sociales no habían sido el motivo de su separación. Qué ironía. Ahora, era el maldito destino que así lo había decidido, sin importar todos los esfuerzos y la fidelidad que había demostrado.

El resentimiento y la frustración empezaron a tomar su lastimado corazón, pensando que las Diosas lo habían utilizado como su enemigo le había dicho. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no le gustaba lo que sentía, pues su amada princesa era un ser que provenía de la misma divinidad de ellas.

\- _Escúchame bien, Link. Las Diosas te han elegido por la pureza de tu alma, pues nadie en este mundo es tan noble y valeroso como tú. Yo puedo asegurarte que ellas no nos han utilizado, simplemente que cada uno nace con un propósito, el cual nos sirve para crecer como personas y alimentar nuestro espíritu._

Su dolor aumentó a rememorar las palabras de su amada, creyendo que ella había sido tan ingenua como él.

\- ¿Propósito? El único propósito por el que nací fue para reencontrarme con ella, mas nada de eso…

Y fue en ese momento, que otras imágenes invadieron su mente, pero a diferencia de las primeras, estas no eran desagradables. Se veía a sí mismo y a su princesa, con edades y físicos diferentes, pasando maravillosos momentos juntos. Risas infantiles causadas por inocentes juegos; reencuentros después de años de no verse; o el sonido de sus besos y jadeos mientras se entregaban apasionadamente entre las sábanas de una cama matrimonial. Todos esos sucesos simbolizaban una sola cosa que el dolor no le había permitido contemplar, o más bien, el bloqueo al que su enemigo lo había sometido. El verdadero significado de su destino.

\- Mi destino...

Sólo bastó con decir aquella palabra para que su espíritu volviera a engrandecerse, para que la fe que había perdido lo devuelva al camino correcto. Por más que su deber como elegido por las Diosas era acabar con el Rey del Mal que amenazaba la paz del mundo, eso sólo era un nexo para llevarlo a su verdadero propósito. No importaba por cuántas espinas tuviera que caminar, ni con cuántas heridas terminara en el cuerpo y el espíritu, o cuántas veces tuviera que morir y renacer, pues al final del oscuro túnel le esperaba la luz de su vida, su adorada Diosa. Ni la misma muerte pudo, ni podría evitar que el destino de su reencuentro se cumpla.

\- Mi destino… Zelda… tú eres mi verdadero destino.

Con mencionar el nombre de su amada, las fuerzas empezaron a retornar a su cuerpo. Se levantó del suelo y se sacó el guante para contemplar su anillo de matrimonio, sintiéndose orgulloso de portarlo como símbolo de unión y amor a ella, recordando que debían mantenerse juntos hasta que la muerte los separara… aunque en ese momento, él creía lo contrario.

\- No… ni la muerte podrá separarnos…

No importaba si era un soldado, un guerrero o un príncipe, su destino siempre lo llevaría hasta ella, hasta la mujer con la que su alma estaba completamente enlazada desde el inicio de los tiempos.

\- Zelda… por siempre mi amor… por siempre mi destino… ¡SIEMPRE!

Y con aquellas determinantes palabras, el inerte fragmento de su mano comenzó a brillar con fuerza, extendiéndose en la totalidad de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, sintió como el aliento de la vida retornaba a él como un bálsamo refrescante, mientras la macabra risa de su enemigo se desvanecía para siempre. Luego de unos segundos, empezó a escuchar el dulce sonido de la voz de su amada, y la suavidad de sus lágrimas empapando sus entreabiertas pupilas.

En el cielo y en la tierra… en la luz y en las tinieblas… y en la vida y en la muerte, la reunión de sus almas por siempre sería su destino.

 ** _20/09/2016_**


	3. Reencuentro

**REENCUENTRO**

La reina de la noche había iniciado su acto, mientras las estrellas la acompañaban en su belleza y gracia. Todos los habitantes de la ciudadela de Ordon se encontraban llegando a sus hogares a descansar, dejando las calles completamente vacías. Ni un alma se paseaba por los pasillos, a excepción de cierto joven.

El príncipe de Ordon se encontraba caminando solo en los vacíos pasillos de la ciudadela, observando como sus habitantes se adentraban a sus casas y cerraban sus negocios. Muchos de ellos lo saludaban, acostumbrados de ver que el joven de vez en cuando visitaba su zona. Link les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa, mas esa expresión era solamente apariencia, pues por dentro se sentía triste, decepcionado e impotente.

En la mañana de ese mismo día, su padre le había dado una noticia totalmente inesperada. Su matrimonio. Con sólo mencionar esa palabra, varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Sólo contaba con cinco años cuando llegó con sus progenitores a aquella lejana tierra a la que llamaban Hyrule, la que le produjo cientos de sensaciones desconocidas, y al mismo tiempo acogedoras, desde la primera vez que la pisó. Cuando la brisa meció su cabello apenas se bajó de la carroza estacionada en el palacio, sintió como si se sintiera en casa, en su verdadero hogar, y no estaba refiriéndose a Ordon, a pesar de ser un reino al que amaba con su alma entera. La sagrada tierra de las Diosas se había mantenido escondida en su inconsciente, sobre todo el motivo por el que había ido de visita.

En el transcurso del día recordó a la perfección a aquella bebé de tan sólo un mes de nacida que le habían presentado como su prometida, noticia que no tomó con mucho agrado cuando sus padres se lo mencionaron, sobre todo porque no se imaginaba, o no comprendía, cómo iba a casarse con un ser tan diminuto que sólo sabía llorar para comunicarse. Sin embargo, en esa época ocurrió algo que sus padres y sus futuros suegros desconocían que había hecho.

*.*.*.*.*

 _Una noche, de alguno de los días en los que se había hospedado en el palacio, Link se encontraba regresando a los aposentos que le habían asignado con sus padres, nervioso de que estos lo regañen debido a que se había quedado jugando hasta más de la hora permitida. El pequeño siguió con sus acelerados pasos, pero un sonido lo detuvo de manera abrupta._

 _El llanto de la princesa se escuchaba por una de las habitaciones, mientras la doncella que la tenía en sus brazos se desesperaba por calmarla sin mucho éxito. La pequeña tenía hambre, y su madre aun no llegaba._

\- _Tranquila, mi niña. Ya mismo llega mami, ten paciencia. – suplicó mientras la mecía._

 _Al ver que sus palabras no la calmaban, la mujer salió en búsqueda de la reina, dejando a la niña acostada en su cuna. Fue en ese instante que Link aprovechó en entrar, curioso de volver a ver a la infante._

 _Cuando se asomó a la cuna, encontró a la princesa llorando con más fuerza, con las mejillas rojas debido a la intensidad de su llanto. A diferencia de la primera vez que la había visto, esta vez su estado le causó tristeza, le angustiaba verla tan desesperada por que su madre la alimente y alivie su hambre._

\- _No llores, bebé, ya la señora fue a ver a la reina. – dijo el niño, secando las lágrimas de la pequeña con sus dedos._

 _Las palabras del príncipe no ayudaron mucho, pues la pequeña siguió llorando. Ante eso, Link se apenó más, motivo por el que tomó la mano derecha de la princesa para seguir en su objetivo de calmarla._

\- _Tranquila, no hay por qué llorar. Ya mismo llega tu…_

 _El pequeño calló sus palabras al ver como un fugaz resplandor aparecía en su mano izquierda, mientras que en la de la princesa sucedía lo mismo. Luego de pocos segundos, la bebé calmó su llanto y observó con curiosidad al causante de su abrupta tranquilidad._

 _Link la miró de la misma manera, hasta que se sorprendió de ver como la pequeña le sonreía con gracia, demostrando que su malestar había desaparecido. Ante eso, el príncipe le sonrió encantado, sin dejar de sostener su mano._

\- _Lo siento, no pude salir temprano de mi reunión. Pobrecita mi bebé._

 _Al escuchar que la reina se aproximaba, Link salió rápidamente de la habitación sin ser descubierto. Se escondió detrás de una cortina y escuchó como la reina y la doncella se sorprendían de ver a la princesa totalmente calmada._

\- _No entiendo… si cuando me fui no dejaba de llorar. – expresó la doncella._

\- _Mi princesa es educada, sabía que pronto iba a llegar y por eso se calmó. Ya voy a darle de comer. – dijo, tomando en brazos a la bebé._

 _Aprovechando que la reina iba a alimentar a su hija, Link regresó a la habitación de sus padres. Los nervios por ser regañado se habían desvanecido, pues en su mente sólo había cabida para la encantadora e inocente sonrisa que la princesa le había regalado._

*.*.*.*.*

El joven había olvidado por completo aquel último acercamiento que había tenido con su prometida, y sólo bastó que su padre le recordara su compromiso para que las imágenes regresaran a su mente.

Otro recuerdo llegó a su mente, un decreto de su ancestral y secreto maestro. En alguna ocasión de su adolescencia, le prohibió rotundamente que se relacionara con mujeres, pues su destino estaba atado al de una que ni siquiera conocía. Sin embargo, aquello no impediría que la ame y viva con ella la más hermosa historia de amor, repetida, una y otra vez, desde el origen de los tiempos.

\- Qué equivocado estabas…

Se sintió decepcionado, pues de alguna manera creyó que su abstinencia a conocer otras mujeres iba a traerle la verdadera dicha, mas todo resultó siendo una mentira, falsos cuentos de hadas en donde los amantes terminan siendo felices para siempre. A partir de la llegada del amanecer su vida cambiaría, pues tendría que viajar a Hyrule a conocer a su futura esposa.

El cabizbajo joven decidió seguir con su camino, pero este se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su madre…

* * *

No hace mucho que el sol había despertado para alumbrar a la sagrada tierra de las Diosas, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día para todos sus habitantes. Muchos se encontraban felices y animados por el inicio de sus actividades, mientras que otros luchaban por liberarse de la pereza que les causaba la comodidad de sus camas. Sin embargo, también existía el otro extremo, donde la tristeza y la desolación se hallaban en el interior de cierta joven.

La princesa se encontraba acostada en su cama, sin ninguna intención de salir de su habitación. Sabía perfectamente que desde hace horas debía haberse levantado, pero se sentía tan deprimida que lo único que deseaba era que sus sábanas la traguen. Hace una semana se había enterado que estaba comprometida para casarse con un completo desconocido, sin siquiera pedir su opinión o preguntarle si era lo que en realidad deseaba, pues para ella el amor no era más que una vana ilusión, un deleite destinado a terminar en amargura.

Desde que se había enterado de la noticia, había estado en completo silencio con su entorno, y sólo respondiendo lo estrictamente necesario. Sus padres se sentían apenados de verla de esa manera, mas no por eso cambiaron su decisión. Ella se casaría con el heredero de Ordon, y eso era inevitable.

\- Diosas… libérenme de esto… por favor. – rogó entre lágrimas.

De alguna manera se sentía resentida con las deidades a las que siempre había venerado, pues esta vez parecían no escucharla. ¿Acaso no habría nada que pudiera hacer? ¿Tendría que resignarse a compartir su vida con un desconocido al que nunca amaría? Lo quiera o no, tenía que cumplir con su compromiso, pues aparte de que su nombre y el del reino se hallaban en juego, estaba acostumbrada a realizar sus obligaciones sin quejarse. Decidió ver su próxima boda como una obligación más, en las que siempre se cubría con la máscara de la indiferencia y se consumía sus pesares.

Ya con la realidad sobre sus hombros, decidió levantarse de la cama y asomarse a su balcón para respirar el aire matutino, creyendo que el mismo iba a sanar el sofoco que la consternaba. Se mantuvo en el mismo sitio por algunos minutos, con los ojos cerrados e imaginando la perfección de la vida, deseando mantenerse en ese trance por la duración de la misma… hasta que cierto sonido la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Desde la altura de sus aposentos observó como sus padres saludaban a una pareja de una edad aproximada a la de ellos. Se veían inmensamente felices de verse, como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez. Sin haberse dado cuenta, la princesa sonrió de verlos tan contentos, deseando ella también en ir a darles la bienvenida. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que más allá del grupo se hallaba otro invitado. Un joven.

El muchacho tenía unos años más que ella y poseía facciones iguales al hombre que no dejaba de abrazarse con su padre, pero mucho más joviales. La princesa se perdió en sus rubios mechones, tan brillantes como el cielo del ocaso, recorrió su piel tostada como si de alguna pintura se tratara, o de algún libro que se le hiciera interesante, sin embargo, en lo que más se deleitó fue en sus ojos, tan cálidos y exquisitos como la elegancia de un zafiro. Zelda no pudo dejar de ver al recién llegado, hasta que este empezó a alzar la mirada al sentirse observado.

Con prisa, la princesa se encerró en sus aposentos, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado por las emociones que la embargaron al ver al joven, que sin duda alguna sabía de quien se trataba. Inconscientemente observó su mano derecha, en donde se encontraba su mayor secreto, y sin saber por qué, la miraba y había ganado su atención.

De la nada sus deseos de quedarse encerrada en su habitación se desvanecieron, motivo por el que entró en el baño a tomar una ducha rápida, martirizándose momentos después al no saber qué vestido iba a ponerse, con qué peinado iba a embellecerse, o con que fragancia iba perfumarse.

En completa inconsciencia, siguió preparándose para el anhelado reencuentro con su destino.

 ** _21/09/2016_**


	4. Memorias

**MEMORIAS**

Las delicadas hojas de los árboles habían perdido su verde y vivaz tonalidad, pues ahora se hallaban teñidas de ocres y dorados tintes, anunciando el otoño había llegado a cierta tierra bendecida por la fauna y la flora, la que alguna vez fue un pequeño poblado en las profundidades del bosque. El reino de Ordon.

En homenaje a tan especial estación, Ordon celebraba el festival de otoño como todos los años, en donde ninguna persona se perdía de sus hermosas actividades ni su deliciosa comida; incluso varios extranjeros se trasladaban al sitio para disfrutar del evento, sin importar que tan lejano se encontrara.

En el palacio de Ordon, Link tomaba una siesta en su habitación, con su pequeño hijo durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho. Aidan ya contaba con dos años de edad y se caracterizaba por ser un niño risueño e inteligente, además de algunas travesuras en su diminuto historial.

Con los primeros rayos del atardecer, el príncipe empezó a despertarse, aunque Aidan siguió en la misma cómoda posición, demostrando que había heredado de su padre el buen gusto por el sueño. Con cuidado para que su hijo no se despierte, el joven lo acomodó en la cama para que él pudiera levantarse, mas se sorprendió de ver que en la almohada que estaba a su lado se hallaba un sobre cerrado con su nombre escrito. Con curiosidad tomó el comunicado para empezar a leerlo.

 _"_ _Las memorias son el cofre de invaluables vivencias, y para seguirlo llenando es importante que sigas las instrucciones. Dirígete a la zona del festival en donde se aman las parejas, y es ahí donde te aguardará la siguiente pista para seguir enriqueciendo el tesoro."_

A pesar que no comprendió del todo el motivo del comunicado, supo perfectamente que el emisor no era otra que su amada esposa. Su delicada caligrafía y el perfume con el que había rociado la hoja eran inconfundibles.

Decidido a seguirle el juego a su amada, se peinó y arregló lo mejor que pudo frente al espejo, y salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la ciudadela, no sin antes dejar a su retoño bajo el cuidado de su madre y alguna de sus doncellas.

* * *

Sólo alegría se reflejaba en los rostros de todas las personas que disfrutaban del festival de otoño. Niños corriendo por todas partes mientras lucían los premios que se habían ganado en algún concurso, o visitantes de todas las edades disfrutando de la comida típica de la región. Por ningún lado se veía alguna muestra de aburrimiento.

Link caminó por todos los animados rincones buscando alguna evidencia de la pista que le habían puesto, la cual por más que releía el escrito no lograba descifrar, sin embargo, su mente pareció despejarse cuando llegó a la zona de música, donde las parejas bailaban al ritmo de las dulces notas. El príncipe los estuvo observando por varios minutos, recordando las múltiples veces en las que bailó con su amada de esa manera, sobre todo la primera vez, cuando tenían meses de casados.

El joven estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando una pareja de ancianos le estiró la mano para entregarle un sobre, el cual tomó sabiendo que se trataba de otra pista. Definitivamente su princesa se había puesto muy creativa para el juego al que lo había metido. Sin perder tiempo abrió el comunicado, descubriendo el siguiente paso que debía seguir.

 _"_ _Las memorias más hermosas son el reflejo de los actos del corazón, como las estrellas que se reflejan en el agua mientras ascienden al firmamento."_

\- ¿Estrellas que ascienden? Definitivamente mi esposa ha enloquecido. Las estrellas no ascienden al cielo, ellas siempre se mantienen en el mismo si…

Con sus propias palabras logró resolver el acertijo, así que se dirigió de inmediato a un lugar sumamente especial para él y su esposa. La fuente de Latoan.

Al llegar al lugar, se decepcionó de ver que Zelda no estaba, ni tampoco había evidencia de alguna nueva pista que le hubiera puesto, ya que en un lugar tan descubierto y deshabitado no era difícil tener a la vista alguna nota. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, sintió como a su derecha se iluminaba algo en específico, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa.

Una lámpara flotante apareció aparentemente de la nada, la cual tenía colgando una nota similar a las que había recaudado. Sin perder un solo minuto la tomó, mientras la emoción lo dominaba.

 _"_ _Las memorias construidas con la persona amada forman la joya más invaluable, mucho más si proviene del origen de los tiempos"_

\- Del origen de los tiempos…

En ese momento, un sonido perturbó la tranquilidad del ambiente, el cual provenía de ciertos arbustos que se en una esquina. Link sabía que detrás de los mismos se hallaba la casa del árbol que alguna vez le perteneció en su pasada vida, mas no se imaginó qué podía haber ahí debido a que el sitio estaba completamente destartalado.

\- Ay, Zelda… ¿en qué te hayas?

Se sintió preocupado de pensar que su amada se encontraba en un lugar tan peligroso, pues en cualquier momento podía caerse en pedazos, aunque al mismo tiempo tenía curiosidad de saber qué tanto había preparado ahí, cuál era el dichoso misterio.

Sin ninguna duda traspasó los arbustos, y fue en ese momento que se impactó con una inesperada imagen. La parte externa de la casita del árbol se hallaba totalmente reparada, sin guardar ningún resquicio de haber sido vieja o destartalada. Link pensó, sin duda alguna, que aquello había sido obra de su amada, quien como siempre lo sorprendía con lo que menos podía imaginarse.

El joven notó que en la escalera había pegada otra nota, por lo que se acercó para tomarla y descubrir qué escondía.

 _"_ _Las memorias son más interesantes cuando se conversan entre dos almas afines…"_

Y debajo de aquel mensaje, se hallaba una flecha direccionando hacia arriba, lo que significaba una clara invitación a subir a la casa del árbol, cosa que Link no pudo resistir. La curiosidad lo mataba.

No demoró mucho en su ascenso, y la sorpresa que se encontró lo dejó más impactado que antes. El interior de la casa del árbol estaba maravillosa, con todos sus muebles renovados y con la madera que la estructuraba renovada. El sitio se hallaba decorado con velas y pétalos de rosa regados por todos lados, creando un ambiente romántico y seductor.

\- Bienvenido, mi amor.

De la oscuridad de un rincón, la princesa salió a recibir a su amado, mostrándose ante él más hermosa que nunca, con un brillo en los ojos único y especial. Link la observó por varios segundos en silencio, asimilado su imagen como si un ángel se encontrara en su presencia, o más bien, una Diosa.

\- Zelda…

El príncipe se acercó a su amada a besarla apasionadamente, cosa que ella correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello para disfrutar más de la deleitante caricia. Luego se separaron, momento en el que ella comenzó a hablar.

\- Veo que pudiste descifrar mis acertijos. – dijo, lanzando una pequeña risa.

\- Al inicio me confundían un poco, pero recordando todo lo que hemos vivido, pude lograrlo. – respondió el príncipe, sonrojado.

\- Ya veo… ven conmigo.

Juntos caminaron hasta la mesa que ubicada en el centro del lugar, la cual estaba decorada por dos copas con bebidas diferentes. Zelda invitó a su amado a sentarse frente a ella, no sin antes que Link la ayude a tomar asiento.

\- ¿Estamos celebrando algo en especial? Sé que no es nuestro aniversario ni cumpleaños. Nunca olvido las fechas especiales. – dijo Link.

\- Lo sé. Este motivo de celebración es totalmente distinto. – respondió la princesa.

\- ¿Ah sí? Por favor, ya acaba con toda esta curiosidad que me está matando.

\- Creo que primero debes resolver otro acertijo.

\- ¿Otro más? – preguntó, impaciente.

\- Así es, es el último y se encuentra escondido en esto...

La princesa puso frente a su esposo una caja cuadrada de terciopelo color roja, la cual escondía el último misterio que el príncipe moría por descubrir. Sin perder ni un sólo minuto, el joven la tomó para abrirla, aunque por unos momentos se quedó contemplándola con un dejo de nervios por lo que podía contener.

Decidido a descubrir el motivo de la importante celebración, Link abrió la caja con el misterio final…

 _"_ _No hay maravilla más grande que las memorias escritas con el amor… mucho más si continúan su historia con la llegada de un ángel…"_

Link sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al leer este último e importante acertijo, el cual tenía un mensaje que sólo su corazón pudo entender. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, para después alzar la mirada y encontrarse con la de su amada, quien lo miraba con la misma intensa emoción.

\- ¿Un ángel?... ¿Acaso…? – preguntó el joven, con la voz temblorosa.

\- Sí, mi amor… vamos a tener otro bebé. – respondió, soltando lágrimas de alegría.

Sólo bastó esa respuesta para que Link se levante de la mesa, y se arrodille a su amada para abrazarla, hundiendo su rostro en su vientre para besarlo una y otra vez, emocionado hasta el alma por la hermosa noticia que había recibido, y agradeciéndole a las Diosas por sus maravillosas bendiciones.

\- Gracias… gracias, preciosa… gracias por este hermoso regalo. – dijo, tomado por la emoción.

\- Gracias a ti por regalarme la dicha de ser madre de nuevo… de tener una familia… de seguir construyendo a tu lado memorias maravillosas e invaluables… que por siempre, en esta vida y en las que vienen… guardaré en mi corazón.

Desbordados por la alegría y sus lágrimas, la pareja unió sus labios para demostrarse la alegría que sentían, la cual se reflejaba en la preciosa criatura que estaba próxima a llegar… porque las memorias más hermosas son las que nacen del lenguaje del amor.

 ** _22/09/2016_**


	5. Protección

**PROTECCIÓN**

La reina nocturna se hallaba en el cielo haciendo acto de presencia, como siempre acompañada de la fidelidad de las estrellas. En esa ocasión, la noche se encontraba fría por todo el reino, impidiendo que muchas personas salgan a realizar alguna actividad. En el Poblado Olvidado las cosas no eran distintas, a excepción por cierta dama.

Zelda se encontraba caminando por los solitarios rincones del olvidado pueblo, camuflada bajo la imagen de su alter ego, Sheik, como la conocían todos los habitantes, a excepción de Impa y Azael. La joven no podía conciliar el sueño, por más que tomó aquellas infusiones que su mentora siempre le recomendaba para esos complicados momentos, pero desde hace tiempo parecían no hacer efecto; sus preocupaciones y penas se habían hecho resistentes a las mismas.

La princesa estaba siendo dominada por un mar de distintas sensaciones. Tristeza, impotencia y culpa, eran las causantes de su terrible tormento, pues para proteger y apoyar a su esposo tenía que mantenerse bajo el anonimato, fingiendo indiferencia ante su dolor por no saber nada de ella. No podía sentirse más que una miserable por someterlo a tal calvario, mas esa era la única manera en la que podía protegerlo y apoyarlo en su deber.

Sheik se sentó en un asiento algo envejecido, y sin poder evitarlo dejó que de sus ojos cayeran unas cuantas lágrimas. Ante los demás, incluso de su mentora, siempre se mostraba fuerte e inquebrantable, mucho más si se encontraba con su identidad alterna, sin embargo, ahora que se sentía tan desolada, permitió que todo fluya.

\- Y esto apenas está comenzando…

Por más que su esfuerzo en apoyar al hombre que amaba hubiera sobrepasado el límite de sus posibilidades, aun deseaba hacer más por él; reconfortarlo, aliviarle su pena, que aunque sabía que eso sólo podía ser posible si ella se aparecía ante él, por el momento era impensable debido a las terribles circunstancias. Deseaba que se le ocurra algo que le permitiera proteger a su esposo.

\- Perdóname por tanto dolor, mi amor.

Se quedó centrada en sus penas por un largo tiempo, pensando que estas nunca dejarían de despedazarla. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos su mirada pareció iluminarse, pues a su mente llegó una manera en la que podría proteger a su amado y estar cerca de él. Todo fue posible gracias a un recuerdo de su pasada vida.

Decidida a cumplir con sus deseos, Sheik se alejó del Poblado Olvidado y se teletransportó a la zona más fresca de Hyrule, el lago Hylia y sus grandes terrenos. Gracias a sus habilidades pudo llegar hasta las llanuras más altas del sitio, donde ni los mismos Zoras había podido llegar.

Sheik saltó por todos los peldaños con una agilidad única e incomparable, buscando ansiosamente el elemento principal para su deseado plan, hasta que para su suerte apareció. Un árbol de grandes dimensiones se encontraba frente a ella, cuyas ramas estaban adornadas por cierto elemento desconocido parecido al algodón, sólo que teñido de una tonalidad azul clara. La guerrera de las sombras se aproximó hasta donde estaba aquello, y al tocarlo se deleitó con textura y suavidad.

\- Gracias a las Diosas pude encontrarlo…

Feliz de haber visto que su esfuerzo había traído frutos, la joven tomó la suficiente cantidad de la rara tela y la guardó en una alforja, para luego descender hasta la Fuente de Lanayru.

Al entrar al lugar, bajó por las rocas hasta llegar a la orilla del agua, momento en que sacó las piezas y las empapó en el agua, causando que estas brillen intensamente al entrar en contacto con ella, pero no tanto como la sonrisa que se le iluminó en el rostro.

\- Gracias, mi querido Lanayru… tu ayuda es mi bendición.

Con esas palabras, la joven demostró que su protector terrenal fue el causante de aquel extraño fenómeno, quien sabía perfectamente las intenciones de esta para con las telas, que una vez que fueron cubiertas por la pureza del agua, la joven regresó al Poblado Olvidado para seguir con su meta.

Y con el paso del tiempo, la princesa le dio forma a su hermosa creación, la cual no era otra que el Manto Sagrado que brindaría a su amado compañía, cura y protección.

 ** _23/09/2016_**


	6. Salvando el uno al otro

**SALVANDO EL UNO AL OTRO**

El día había comenzado con un sol radiante, con la brisa fresca y las aves cantantes, lo que era disfrutado por todos los habitantes de la ciudadela y del palacio de Hyrule… o al menos eso parecía.

La princesa se encontraba caminando por los jardines del palacio, sin compañía de nadie más que ella misma… o más claro, del pequeño ser que se encontraba creciendo en su vientre, su primer hijo. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que el reino había vivido la época más violenta y oscura causada por su legendario enemigo, el Rey del Mal, en la que, a pesar de haber salido triunfantes, perecieron múltiples personas y familias enteras, además de los importantes daños materiales y económicos de los que costaría recuperarse, por más que reinos vecinos, sobre todo Ordon, estuvieran ayudando sin esperar nada a cambio.

La futura madre se sentía tranquila de saber que no habían sido abandonados a su suerte, mas eso no reducía la dolorosa herida que se había formado en su corazón, y la que aún no mostraba ningún signo de poder sanar. La terrible imagen de su amado asesinado frente a ella la atormentaba terriblemente, a tal punto que todas las noches tenía pesadillas en donde estaba sola, sin él, mientras presenciaba su muerte. Además, debía someterse a la oscura contraparte de este, quien con sadismo y deleite observaba la muerte de su retoño. La joven era consciente que todo era producto de sus temores, de la depresión que aún no podía alejar de su alma, pero todo era complejo y lastimero. Los hechos vividos se convirtieron en un trauma en su diario vivir, y la tristeza y la culpa sus compañeras.

¿Culpable? ¿Qué motivos habría para que ella sienta culpa, si tan sólo fue una víctima más de las circunstancias? Pues para ella el motivo se resumía en su existencia, en las que arrastraba a su amado, a su familia, amigos, habitantes, y por poco a su hijo, a quien estuvo a punto de perder por las agresiones del ente oscuro. Además de eso, Link, prácticamente, había muerto por haberse interpuesto entre ella y el ataque de Ganondorf, salvando así a su futura familia.

\- Como siempre dispuesto a salvarme… dispuesto a todo por mí. – expresó con suma tristeza.

Muchas veces se planteó cómo sería la vida de sus seres queridos sin su existencia. Talvez llena de paz, pues sin la Diosa con la sangre sagrada, o la típica princesa que el malvado siempre quería capturar, no tendrían que pasar por ninguna agresión, peligro o humillación. Incluso, se convenció que su hijo estaría mucho mejor con una madre normal, que no arrastre maldiciones del pasado, y sin importar si nacía de una princesa o una campesina. ¿Y su esposo? ¿Qué sería de Link, el hombre que amaba? Talvez no estaría en riesgo con una mujer que lo había arrastrado a su destino, pues en el inicio de los tiempos ella fue la que lo escogió.

Lamentaba enormemente que su maldición haga pagar a los que más amaba… no podía salvarlos de eso.

Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, esforzándose para que sus sollozos no se escuchen, a pesar que a la vista no se encontraba nadie.

\- Todo sería mejor sin mi existencia…

Siguió llorando sin mostrar intenciones de detenerse, mientras tomaba su vientre para que su bebé no se mortifique, motivo por el que también se sintió culpable.

Mientras seguía hundida en sus pesares, la regente no notó que su esposo había llegado a los jardines llevando un ramo de rosas, amarrado con lazos celestes y rosados, y una caja de bombones, los cuales había comprado para consentir a su amada. Los sirvientes le habían dicho que su esposa estaba dando un paseo, motivo por el que el joven no tuvo que adivinar en donde se encontraba. Sin embargo, su sonrisa por la sorpresa que tenía preparada se desvaneció al haberla encontrado llorando, por lo que rápidamente se acercó a ella.

\- ¡Zelda, mi amor! ¿Qué te pasa?

La princesa se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, mientras Link dejaba a un lado los regalos y se arrodillaba frente a ella. Preocupado, tomó su rostro y secó con sus dedos el poco rastro que quedaba de su tristeza, ansioso por saber qué la había atormentado.

\- Link…

\- Dime qué tienes… por favor. – insistió con tristeza.

Zelda dudó en hablar, mas deseaba con su alma ser consolada por el único que era capaz de hacerlo, con quien se sentía protegida y salvada.

\- Por nada que no conozcas… pero aparte de eso, porque la culpa me atormenta. – respondió, dolida.

\- ¿Culpa? Pero si tú no has hecho nada, mi vida…

\- He hecho mucho daño por el simple hecho de existir, pues mi presencia, mi maldición, los ha arrastrado al dolor y a la muerte… sobre todo a ti. Link, yo fui quien te escogió al inicio para empezar con este legado, y siempre te estás arriesgando por mí, salvándome una y otra vez, lo cual reafirmaste tres meses atrás. ¿De qué me sirve ser quien soy si siempre va a ser así?

Link se quedó analizando en completo silencio cada una de las palabras de su princesa, entristecido de que pensara de esa manera. Dispuesto a sacarle tales ideas, se acercó a sus labios para besarlos con dulzura, para después hacer lo mismo con su pequeño y abultado vientre. Por más que por dentro estuviera tan o más destrozado que ella, le mostraba una autentica sonrisa.

\- Escúchame bien, preciosa… si para algo vivo y renazco, una y otra vez, es por el deseo de mi corazón de volver a tus brazos, de crear una nueva historia contigo. No me arrepiento de haberte salvado, lo haría miles de veces, pues si las cosas, hace meses, hubieran sido contrarias, créeme que no hubiera sobrevivido, sería algo impensable; mucho más ahora que vas a darme un hijo… Zelda, soy yo el que te debe la vida.

\- ¿Qué…? – preguntó, incrédula.

\- Así es, pues de no haber sido por el inmenso amor que me tienes, por el bebé que tanto ansío conocer, yo no hubiera escapado del infierno en el que estuve cuando mi alma deambulaba en las tinieblas. El sentido de nuestra vida consiste en salvarnos el uno al otro, como almas afines que somos.

Ante las palabras de su amado, la princesa volvió a derramar lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría, de las pocas que tenía en sus momentos de dolor, y en las que su príncipe tenía completa autoría. Link tampoco pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedezcan, pues a pesar que él también estaba pasando por terribles momentos, ninguno se comparaba con el ver a su amada feliz, de deleitarse con las pocas sonrisas que conservaba para él.

\- Gracias por todo. – dijo Zelda, abrazando a su esposo.

\- Gracias a ti por existir… en eso se resume todo lo que siento.

Una vez separados de su abrazo, volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez de una manera un poco más apasionada que la anterior. Después de eso, Link tomó los regalos que había traído para su esposa, los cuales causaron en ella una alegre expresión.

\- ¡Qué hermosas! ¡Muchas gracias! – expresó, tomando el ramo y aspirando su aroma.

\- Son las más grandes y perfumadas que encontré. Casi me peleo con otro para poder comprarlas. Ya estaba alistando la espada para un duelo a favor de ellas. – dijo el príncipe con picardía.

\- ¡Ay, Link, nunca cambiarás!

\- Las decoraron con lazos rosados y celestes por nuestro bebé. Como aún no sabemos qué va a ser, pedí que utilicen los dos colores.

\- Ya veo, buena elección. – dijo la princesa, riendo a sus adentros mientras tomaba con sus dedos uno de los lazos celestes.

\- Y los bombones los busqué por varias tiendas, pero al final pude hallarlos. De ninguna manera iba a dejarte con antojos.

\- Vas a provocar que engorde más de lo que ya lo he hecho. – comentó, avergonzada.

\- Nada de eso… tú eres hermosa. Ahora más que nunca.

\- Gracias… y tú mi dulce héroe, el que siempre me cuida.

\- Y tú la Diosa que siempre protege mi camino.

Luego de sus palabras, la pareja se retiró de los jardines, reconfortados de saber que en los momentos difíciles siempre estarían salvándose el uno al otro.

 ** _24/09/2016_**


	7. Haciendo historia

**HACIENDO HISTORIA**

La tenue luz de las velas iluminaba el pasillo de la biblioteca del palacio, el que a esas tardías horas de la noche se encontraba deshabitado, pues la gente estaba durmiendo, a excepción de cierto personaje que deambulaba por los rincones.

Una pequeña figura se movía con timidez por la biblioteca, caminando en puntillas para no causar ruido. Se trataba de Hylia, la segunda hija de Link y Zelda, quien sólo contaba con tres años. A pesar de su corta edad, la niña mostraba una inteligencia asombrosa, la cual en muchas ocasiones se confundía con la de una mayor edad, pues hasta físicamente la aparentaba.

La pequeña siguió con sus andadas hasta que llegó a cierto sector de la biblioteca, en la que muchas veces vio a su madre o Impa leer. Aquella sección se trataba de la historia de Hyrule en cada una de sus eras, donde se narraba la vida del héroe elegido por las Diosas y la Princesa del Destino, la que en el inicio de los tiempos llevó su segundo nombre.

Hylia tenía un único interés en dicha sección, y era ver dibujos del héroe rescatando a la princesa de los malos, y como al final se casaban y vivían felices para siempre. Su inocencia añoraba descubrir aquellas imágenes.

Entre todos los libros, encontró el último que su madre había leído, en el cual imaginaba las figuras que quería ver, pero el problema es que estaba muy alto, por lo que tomó un banco para poder alcanzarlo. Sin ningún problema se subió, mas sus deseos se frenaron al sentir que era tomada de la cintura, y al darse la vuelta descubrió de quién se trataba.

\- Mami…

\- ¿Y se puedes saber qué hace la señorita aquí? – preguntó, fingiendo enojo.

La niña no supo qué decir, mas sólo sonrojarse por haber sido descubierta por su madre. Zelda cargó a su pequeña y la mantuvo en sus brazos para tenerla a la misma altura.

\- Respóndeme, Hylia. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno… es que… quería ver si encontraba dibujos del héroe y de la princesa de los libros que siempre lees.

Zelda se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su hija, mas no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla. Al parecer Hylia había estado bastante atenta en todo lo que ella hacía o decía.

\- Querida, primero necesito que me prometas que no volverás a intentar alcanzar cosas que están muy altas. Puedes lastimarle. – pidió, preocupada.

\- Está bien, lo siento…

\- Y sobre la historia, recién estas aprendiendo a leer, por lo que no entenderías mucho. Además que... hay cosas que sólo vas comprender cuando seas más grande.

\- ¡Pero si ya soy grande! – exclamó, indignada.

\- Lo sé, mi vida… pero debes serlo un poquito más. – respondió con cariño.

La niña se decepcionó ante la respuesta de su madre, pero los motivos de esta por reservar la historia se debían a que no todo lo que rodeó a ella y a su amado fue hermoso, pues también hubo dolor y tristeza. La inocencia de la niña le hacía ver que todo se trataba de cuentos de princesas, héroes y castillos, y la realidad eran muy distinta y cruenta, por eso deseaba reservarlo hasta que Hylia tuviera el criterio más formado.

\- No estés triste, linda… talvez por ahora no puedas leer, aparte que los libros sólo cuentan con ilustraciones muy básicas… pero yo sí puedo contarte cosas, incluso muchas de ellas ni están en los libros.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Así es, puedo contarlas todas las noches para ti… pero sólo si prometes que no volverás a venir sola a la biblioteca.

\- ¡Prometido! – expresó la pequeña, emocionada.

\- Muy bien, pues vamos.

La joven se dirigió con su hija a la habitación de esta, y una vez que la acostó en su cama le contó la primera de tantas historias de la princesa y el héroe, empezando con una que tenía que ver con su vida actual, claro está, reservando su identidad y la de su esposo. Hylia escuchó maravillada a su madre, imaginando en su revoltosa cabeza cada una de las escenas, cosa que era mucho mejor que tener un dibujo de frente. Incluso, al final aprendió una lección, pues Zelda narró alguna ocasión en la que Link la salvó de algo en lo que había caído por su propia necedad.

\- Bueno, la historia ha terminado.

\- No… cuéntame otra, ¿sí? – rogó Hylia.

\- Ya es muy tarde, querida, debes descansar. Además, ¿no crees que es mejor ir poco a poco? Pues si te cuento una historia cada noche, no se acabarán tan rápido.

\- Bueno, eso es cierto. ¿Mañana puedo contársela a Aidan?

\- Claro que sí. Descansa, mi pequeña. Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo te quiero a ti, mamá.

La princesa arropó a su hija y la besó en la frente, después se retiró de la habitación. Hylia tardó unos minutos en conciliar el sueño al recordar la historia que su madre le había narrado, además estaba ansiosa por contársela a su hermano. Aunque… se le había ocurrido una idea mucho mejor.

\- Sé que te encantará, hermanito.

Ya estaba teniendo sueño, por lo que sus ojos no tardaron en cerrarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Link caminaba con prisa por los pasillos del palacio, mientras que por otra parte, Zelda hacía lo mismo. Ambos parecían estar buscando algo, pero por sus rostros aun no lo habían hallado.

\- ¿Y? ¿Los encontraste? – preguntó Zelda, preocupada.

\- No, mi amor... nada. – respondió Link, mostrándose de la misma manera.

\- Es muy extraño.

\- Así es… desayunaron tranquilos, y de la nada salieron corriendo del comedor como si Grahim los persiguiera. – dijo Link, soltando una ligera risa.

\- Aunque yo si los noté un poco extraños, como que aprovechaban a cuchichear ente ellos cuando no los veíamos.

\- ¿Y en qué momento no íbamos a verlos? ¡Por las Diosas, estábamos en la misma mesa!

\- ¡Cuando me robabas de esos besos que duran largos segundos! – reclamó la joven.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si eras tú! – se defendió el descarado príncipe.

\- ¡Bueno, ya! Aquí lo que importa es saber qué traman nuestros hijos, pues aunque son buenos niños, todo este silencio me preocupa.

\- No hemos buscado por las caballerizas. Vamos.

La pareja se dirigió al sitio acordado, y como se imaginaron, ahí se encontraban sus hijos, aunque estos no estaban precisamente en sus cuchicheos, más bien estaban recreando cierta escena conocida para ellos.

\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Este Lizalfos va a comerme! – gritó Hylia.

Lo que estaba "atacando" a la pequeña princesa no era precisamente un Lizalfos, sino más bien un animal de cuatro patas. Se trataba del potrillo de Epona, a quien habían cubierto con un montón de hojas para hacerlo parecer uno de los monstruos. El inocente caballo golpeaba con su frente a la princesa, claro está sin hacerle daño, sin embargo, sus acciones se vieron detenidas al sentir que una presencia se acercaba, o más bien, el salvador de la niña.

\- ¡Alto ahí, horroroso Lizalfos! ¡Suelta a la princesa!

Aidan había aparecido para "salvar" a la princesa, usando una especie de máscara, mientras portaba una espada de madera. Sólo bastó que el potrillo vea al niño con algo extraño en el rostro para que se espante y salga corriendo como un bólido, dirigiéndose a las caballerizas con sus padres. Por otra parte, Link y Zelda, impresionados, observaron la escena, descubriendo que se trataba de una recreación de cuando el joven salvó a su esposa del Lizalfos, unas noches antes de que reconocieran su amor y se entregaran el uno al otro.

\- Imagino que tú tienes que ver con esto… ¿verdad? – preguntó Link.

\- Bueno… si… yo le conté a la niña esa historia, obviamente omitiendo que se trataba de nosotros. Ella me dijo que se lo iba a contar a Aidan. – respondió, sonrojada.

\- Espero que no le hayas contado que días después ya no pudiste resistirte a mis encantos. – cuestionó con picardía.

\- ¡Link!

\- ¡Tranquila, es una broma! Pero sea como sea, no negaré que esto que acabo de ver me ha encantado. Aidan e Hylia recreando una escena de la historia de nuestras vidas.

\- La verdad… a mí también me ha fascinado. Ha sido una maravillosa sorpresa.

Los jóvenes continuaron observando el inocente juego de sus hijos. Aidan estaba persiguiendo a su hermanita, mientras que esta le huía fingiendo susto, y con esas acciones, los jóvenes descubrieron que estaban recreando la escena de cuando Link trataba de calmar a Zelda, para después revelarle que se encontraba detrás del antifaz.

La pareja siempre guardaría en su corazón la imagen de sus niños admirando sus vivencias, la que desde el inicio de los tiempos se habían dedicado a hacer historia.

 ** _25/09/2016_**

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Y con este one-shot, la semana zelink ha llegado a su fin._

 _Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en estos días, que aunque me apene que hayan terminado, me siento feliz de haber cumplido con cada uno de ellos sin haberme atrasado._

 _Ahora, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, el extra._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto! ^^_


	8. Dulce pecado

**_Advertencia:_** _La siguiente lectura contiene lime…_

* * *

 **DULCE PECADO**

El tornasol tono del cielo se despedía de las tierras que encantado había alumbrado, mientras que la blanca luna hizo acto de presencia para embellecer el ambiente, iluminarlo y guiarlo por el camino de su magnificencia.

Los pasillos de la ciudadela se encontraban casi vacíos, pues la gente se había despedido de sus actividades para descansar de un agitado día, deseando recuperar sus fuerzas. El silencio gobernaba mientras las luces de las antorchas iluminaban los caminos, por los cuales transitaba una peculiar sombra.

Cubierta con una capucha tan oscura como la perpetua noche, se movilizaba la princesa Zelda con el delicado andar que la caracterizaba. Ella era muy consiente que estar en la calle a esa hora era sumamente peligroso, sobre todo porque no le había avisado a nadie de su secreta salida. Sólo quería dar un paseo, despejar un poco su mente de tantas situaciones por las que había pasado en las últimas semanas.

La joven siguió su recorrido, disfrutando de la fresca brisa nocturna y de la hermosa vista de la luna y las estrellas, hasta que un sonido la sacó de su encantamiento. Escuchó, como desde un callejón, se oían gritos desgarradores, y al acercarse, descubrió que venían de un Bokoblin que estaba siendo derrotado… fulminado por un misterioso personaje.

De cabello rubio y con un antifaz cubriéndole los ojos, un joven de fuerte contextura, con una espada en su mano izquierda, había acabado con el monstruo sin mostrar ningún ápice de piedad, aunque orgulloso de haber impedido que siga haciendo daño. Ya eran varias semanas que el Bokoblin se dedicó a lastimar a personas inocentes, y por fin le había llegado su momento de pagar.

\- Lástima que no pude escuchar tu última voluntad, pero tú te lo…

El joven no pudo terminar sus palabras, pues sintió que alguien lo estaba observando. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a una dama encapuchada escondida detrás de un muro, quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Al verla, el espadachín se aproximó hasta donde se encontraba, provocando que la espía intente irse, sin embargo, la mano de este la detuvo.

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Con cuidado, el guerrero volteó a la misteriosa mujer, a quien le bajó la capucha para ver su rostro. La joven estaba avergonzada de que el hombre la había descubierto, sin contar que estar cerca de él la sonrojaba terriblemente. Viéndolo de cerca, se le hacía muy atractivo.

\- Respóndame, señorita… o debería decir, ¿Princesa Zelda? – preguntó el guerrero.

Zelda no supo qué decir al ver que el misterio joven la había llamado por su nombre, aunque resultó ser algo obvio puesto a que le había quitado la capucha. ¿Quién en el reino no la conocía?

\- Déjeme ir. – pidió ella, seria.

\- ¿Qué hace una dama de su altura, sola, a estas horas de la noche? Es muy peligroso. – dijo el paladín.

\- Sólo estaba dando un paseo, no tiene nada de malo. Además, yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones, señor…

\- ¿Señor? ¿No ha escuchado de mí? – preguntó, soltando una carcajada.

\- Por lo que acabo de ver, podría jurar que es el anónimo paladín del que todos hablan, el que todos admiran. El Héroe Enmascarado.

\- No se equivoca, así me llaman. Y con todo el respeto que se merece, también he escuchado de usted, princesa Zelda, pero no me imaginé que fuera tan hermosa. – lanzó el héroe, mostrándose orgulloso.

El Héroe Enmascarado tomó el rostro de la dama y lo acarició con descaro, pasando por la comisura de sus labios; disfrutando sentirla. Después tomó un mechón de su cabello, mientras lo enrollaba en uno de sus dedos. La princesa se mostró seria ante sus acciones, así que alejó su mano, cosa que le sacó una carcajada al paladín.

\- ¿Acaso se enojó la princesa? – preguntó, burlón.

\- No me toque. No sea atrevido... – pidió, indignada.

\- Lo soy… y con alguien como usted lo vale.

\- No es apropiado que un desconocido sea tan descarado con un dama… mucho menos si está casada.

Al escuchar la confesión de la princesa, el paladín se quedó sorprendido. No es que no lo supiera, pues todos en el reino sabían del reciente matrimonio de ella y el príncipe de Ordon; sólo que le llamó la atención la determinación con la que la dama se lo aclaró. Definitivamente, aquella mujer se le hacía fascinante.

\- ¿Casada? Molesta, pero no impide. No soy celoso. – dijo con descaro.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Cómo es posible que su marido no esté con usted? Si yo fuera su esposo, no la dejaría sola ni un sólo segundo. Tan preciosa criatura podría perdérseme, o en el peor de los casos, cruzarse con lobos muy hambrientos.

\- ¿Cómo tú? – preguntó la princesa, riendo mordaz y empezando a tutearlo.

\- Usted lo ha dicho, yo no. Además, he escuchado rumores que su matrimonio fue arreglado por sus padres…

\- Estás bastante informado…

\- Pienso que su esposo no la complace como lo merece, por eso sale en las noches a buscar lo que en casa no tiene. Ha llegado a buenas manos.

El joven tomó a la princesa de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, causando que la joven se estremezca al tenerlo tan cerca, al oler su embriagante y varonil perfume. Su mente le decía que debía separarse del paladín, e incluso abofetearlo por su atrevimiento, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Varias noches lo había admirado desde la sombras, y no podía negar que le fascinaba aquel hombre. Siempre deseó poder estar cerca del Héroe Enmascarado.

\- ¿Le gusta cómo se siente? – preguntó el joven, susurrando en el oído de la dama.

\- Si me gusta, no lo voy a negar… pero has de saber que soy una mujer bastante exigente. No se te hará muy fácil complacerme. – dijo Zelda, demostrando aires de grandeza.

\- No me desafíes…

\- ¿Y si mi esposo se entera?

\- No tiene por qué enterarse, será nuestro secreto. Y con eso, significa que acepta mi propuesta.

\- ¿Propuesta?

\- Venga conmigo.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A dónde va a sentirse como toda una mujer…

El paladín tomó de la mano a la princesa y se perdieron entre las sombras de la noche, dispuestos a descubrir las intenciones de la propuesta.

* * *

La elegancia y magnificencia de la recepción construían un ambiente de inmensa seducción, mientras lámparas de finos diamantes y brillo sin igual iluminaban el techo. La clandestina pareja había llegado a un lujoso hotel ubicado al Oeste de la ciudadela, el cual, para su suerte, se encontraba totalmente despejado de curiosos visitantes. No tuvieron que pasar a solicitar nada con la encargada, pues el paladín ya tenía todo preparado.

\- No se preocupe, lo tengo todo listo.

\- Y veo que no escatimaste en nada. – mencionó la princesa, encantada con el hermoso lugar.

\- Es poco para lo que se merece una diosa como usted. Le aseguro que va a sentirse muy bien. – expresó el guerrero, sonriendo con picardía.

\- ¿No temes que nos vean?

\- No… y si así fuera, con usted vale correr el riesgo. ¿Y usted teme?

\- Si temo… pero es una sensación agradable.

\- Más agradable es lo que viene en este momento.

El Héroe Enmascarado abrió la puerta de la habitación, mostrándole a la princesa el hermoso lugar que sería el escenario de sus secretas acciones. Cortinas de seda revestían los ventanales, ocultando todo rastro de la futura y pecaminosa evidencia; una mesa de té adornada con los más exquisitos manjares, frutas y champagne de sublime calidad, digno para cualquier fino paladar. Sin embargo, nada se comparaba a la protagonista del escenario, la elegante cama matrimonial en medio de la alcoba, cubierta con sábanas blancas y edredones color carmín, suaves como la dulce caricia del amor.

\- Todo es… magnifico. – expresó Zelda.

\- Como lo es usted, princesa.

El guerrero se acercó hasta la mesa de los manjares, abrió la botella de champagne y llenó las dos copas que estaban cerca de la misma. Una vez listas, las tomó con sus manos, para después entregarle una a Zelda.

\- Brindo por usted, porque me deleita con su encanto y belleza… y por su exquisita compañía esta noche. – expresó el héroe, extasiado.

\- Y yo… brindo por ti, por tu atractivo y galantería que fueron capaces de arrastrarme a lo inimaginable, hasta los confines de mis más escondidos deseos. – respondió ella, hipnotizada por el hombre frente a ella.

La pareja chocó sus copas y luego bebió un sorbo del fino licor. Ese poco fue suficiente para que las cosas empezaran a cambiar de rumbo, y que los atrevimientos se manifiesten.

El Héroe Enmascarado fue el encargado de dar la primera caricia, la cual fue dirigida al rostro de la princesa, sonrojándola. Poco a poco, el roce fue dirigiéndose a los hombros, bajando la capucha que la cubría. Zelda miraba extasiada cada acción del hombre que secretamente había observado varias veces. No podía creer que su fantasía se estaba haciendo realidad. Y a pesar que sabía qué hacía mal, que estaba faltando a su compromiso… no podía ni quería evitarlo.

El joven paladín decidió no dar tantas vueltas al asunto, se sentía desesperado por estar con la dama, así que la tomó brazos y la llevó directo a la cama para estar más cómodo con ella, o más bien, para poder disfrutarla mejor. El guerrero empezó a desnudar a la princesa, poco a poco, con gusto de contemplarla, con deseos de tocarla. Ella estaba sonrojada al estar tan expuesta ante el Héroe Enmascarado, mucho más sino conocía hasta donde avanzarían sus intenciones.

\- No estés nerviosa… esto apenas comienza. ¿Tienes sed? Yo si… y mucha.

Deseoso y descarado, tomó su copa de champagne y la derramó de a poco en el desnudo cuerpo de la joven, quien empezó con el dulce canto de sus gemidos al sentir como el frío brebaje recorría su cuello, pechos y cada uno de sus secretos. La lasciva mirada del paladín estaba descontrolada, desquiciada por la impactante imagen frente a sus ojos. Decidido a seguir por más, la besó en los labios con intenso frenesí, disfrutando del sabor del licor que aún quedaba en ellos, luego quiso deleitarse con otras partes, quería embriagarse por completo, aunque aún faltaba que se ponga cómodo sin tanta ropa encima. Ya se disponía a ponerse en las mismas condiciones de su prohibida amante, hasta que esta lo detuvo.

\- Ni pienses que te darás el gusto tú solo. – espetó, tomada por el placer.

La princesa se desató, no iba a esperar su turno para el disfrute. Empezó a sacar la ropa del paladín con suma desesperación, mientras que este observaba fascinado los alcances de la dama.

\- Tranquila… no voy a irme a ningún lado. – dijo, riéndose por la ansiedad de su amante.

\- No tienes idea a dónde irás pronto. – respondió la joven.

Sólo faltaba que el joven termine por sacarse el antifaz, pero aquello no pudo ser debido a que la princesa lo evitó.

\- Déjalo ahí… eres más interesante. – susurró la princesa.

Y una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, las cosas se salieron de control. Ahora fue la joven la que tomó la copa de champagne para bañar a su amante, quien se estremeció al sentir como la dama lo bebía de pies a cabeza, ansiosa y sedienta por consumirlo. Se detuvo en sus labios, con los cuales también intercambió la dulce bebida, mientras el guerrero la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, y se la pegaba más para sentirla de manera más profunda.

Desde ese momento, la pareja se desquició en su entrega, besándose y acariciándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, jugando con la bebida que los tenía totalmente ebrios. Estuvieron así, hasta que sus cuerpos les pidieron ir más allá de lo pensado, y lo cual de ninguna manera deseaban evitar.

Se unieron ansiosos, dispuestos a saciar el placer que los consumía, dando paso a la danza amatoria que los llevaba hasta el máximo punto del éxtasis, el cual no tardó en llegar. Se deleitaron con la llegada del clímax como un par de condenados… condenados a ser víctimas de su fatal atracción…

* * *

La luz de las velas ya se había consumido, y la botella de champagne se encontraba vacía. La pareja se hallaba encima de las alborotadas sábanas de la cama, sin animarse a decir palabra alguna. Lo único que hacía el paladín era jugar con un mechón del cabello de su amante mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, cargada de satisfacción. Minutos después, la princesa empezó a observarlo detenidamente, hasta que su mano se aproximó a su rostro para sacarle el antifaz… descubriendo así la verdadera cara del misterio.

\- Y yo gané. – dijo la princesa.

\- Tramposa… Si, ganaste la apuesta. Nunca me imaginé que perdería en el duelo de espadas contra ti, mucho menos que la condición fuera pasar un buen momento con el Héroe Enmascarado… voy a empezar a ponerme celoso de ese rufián. – expresó el joven, lanzando una carcajada.

\- Pues a mí me fascinó estar con ese rufián, fue emocionante y excitante, una fantasía que tenia deseos de cumplir, claro está, sabiendo siempre quien estaba detrás de la máscara.

\- Si fue interesante, sobre todo por… lo cariñosa que te pusiste conmigo. – expresó, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería.

\- Y tú no te quedaste atrás. Además, Link, no vas a negarme que esto le da un toque interesante a nuestra relación, nos saca de la rutina.

\- Si… y es por eso, que deseo que este juego se vuelva a repetir.

La pareja selló sus palabras con un apasionado beso, para después volverse a enredar en la suavidad de las sábanas de la cama, las cuales se alborotarían debido a la intensa entrega. La felicidad de los amantes se hizo presente por la osadía de sus peculiares acciones, las que los llevaron a experimentar un dulce pecado.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola, mis queridos lectores. Antes que nada, les deseo muchos éxitos en este nuevo año que acaba de empezar y Dios los llene de bendiciones._

 _He empezado el año con la sorpresa que les dije les tenía cuando completé los oneshots de la semana zelink del mes de Septiembre, el cual es un extra más de mi historia "Almas unidas", mas no un hecho que ocurrió en la trama._

 _Muchos deben haberse sorprendido de ver las acciones de Zelda, pues ella jamás engañaría a su esposo, así no lo hubiera amado; sólo fue un pequeño juego que la pareja quiso hacer, una fantasía loca que ambos necesitaban cumplir para darle más chispa a su relación._

 _Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, y en poco tiempo volverán a saber de mí._

 _¡Saluditos! ^^_


End file.
